


rolling on

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [62]
Category: Disney RPF, Leverage
Genre: AU, Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: HEY REMEMBER THAT TIME WE DISCUSSED NICOLE HAVING A ROLE ON LEVERAGE WHERE SHE PLAYS PARKER'S SISTER FIGURE? that character(/ or &)parker, 1313 - Proud Mary: Creedence Clearwater Revival</p>
            </blockquote>





	rolling on

"Father told you he saw you on the Olympic squad. He wasn't impres-sed," Parker sing-songed as she helped herself to the Coco-pops that she knew would be in the shelf over the sink.

Kelly smirked and fastidiously peeled an orange. "About as impressed as he would be if he knew you were calling him Father again. Apprentice at best." Her eyes narrowed. "You know he had a real family." It was mean, but how Archie had treated them still stung, a little.

Parker dug through the cutlery draw so N- _Kelly_ couldn't see her face. "Why'd you pick a new name?" she said instead, bouncing up to sit on the kitchen counter, her bowl of coco-pops in her lap. "You know I hate that. It's too confusing."

Kelly made a neat pile of peel. "Because Kelly's the only name I have that doesn't flag the interest of Interpol," she said evenly. She knew Parker would get used to Kelly, just like she'd gotten used to Nicole and Bianca and a dozen other aliases before.

"What about Macy? I liked Macy," Parker said with her mouth full.

Kelly paused, a segment of orange halfway to her mouth. "Amsterdam?" she said pointedly.

Parker blinked, then grinned. "Oh yeah," she said with giddy happiness. "The Museon."

They both sighed. "Good times," Kelly said as she finally popped the orange into her mouth. The team doctor was on to her about vitamins again. In a way, she'd be glad to get rid of Kelly too.

"You know what we should do?" Parker declared. "We should go steal something!" 

Kelly snorted, wincing at the sting of orange in her sinuses. "I'm playing a gymnast for my long-con, and you're riding with that Black Knight Ford," she pointed out. "Neither of us were the smash and grab type, anyway. What would we even steal?"

"Something small," Parker wheedled. "And from a bad guy. That way it doesn't count."

Kelly knew she should go to bed early, get up, go to training, get on the squad, maybe even go to the Olympics, just to really piss off Archie. But Parker's smile was infectious. "Maybe just a little thing," she said slowly. Parker clapped her hands and went to get their climbing rigs from the closet in the hall.

Kelly left the rest of her orange on the table and went to fetch her cap. Vitamins could wait.


End file.
